Psychology Meets Disturbed Equals Disaster
by Cassie821
Summary: Gaara is pushed into seeing a certified psychologist who finds out that unless an individual has cleared his mind of all conflict, diving into Gaara's mind is suicide; combined with intense physical attraction, everything morphs into chaos. NejiGaara.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto is not mine; no matter how much I might wish it to be so. Rather it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Gaara is pushed into seeing a certified psychologist who finds out that unless an individual has cleared his mind of all conflict, diving into Gaara's mind is suicide; combined with intense physical attraction, everything morphs into chaos. NejiGaara.

Beta'd by: No one else but me.

Author's note: I've always believed that Gaara has a softer side. This side will therefore occur in this story but it will not deter from his crazy, psychotic and vengeful side which we all know and love and which will also appear in the story.

Now to those of you that are following Personality Quiz, I've started working on chapter four so be patient okay.

**XXX**

With a snap, Gaara's eyes came open. He suppressed a sigh as he tried to close his eyes and force himself back to sleep. When that did not work, he took to shifting and turning on his bed hoping that a more comfortable position would convince the ever elusive sleep to come and take him away.

When he finally realised that it was all futile and he was not going to sleep anytime soon, he finally rose from his bed with an oath and a curse. He was convinced that sleep was a female who delighted in being a bitch and making him suffer. If sleep had been male, he would have probably helped him out.

Gaara caught his thoughts before they became maudlin and crossed the border to being totally crazy. With a stretch, he got rid of kinks in his body, and moved to the official looking desk and matching seats he had placed in his room.

Temari had nagged at him when she had seen it and had constantly complained that purchasing the desk and placing it in his room would encourage him to bring his work home and once that happened, he would never be able to get rid of his insomnia which had recently begun again. He didn't know if it was because she was right-far be it for him to mention that to her as she would make it her life mission to never let him forget that he said it-or not, but it had been four months since and Gaara still had trouble sleeping.

He was not worried though, because the lack of sleep had ensured that his work was always completed before he went to the office. It was none of his business that his partners (his annoying siblings) and his subordinates were rarely ready with their reports, rather he took great delight in tearing into them for their incompetence. If they didn't like it, they should get little sleep like he did and stop worrying about their beauty sleep. At that thought, he snorted lightly as he remembered that Kankurou was the one who complained that they all needed their beauty sleep and Gaara would benefit from it. He had taken great joy in laughing at his brother and informing him that no amount of sleep was going to turn him from being an 'ugly step-sister' into the beauty of the ball. Kankurou had merely laughed and told him to come up with better analogies as his crazy obsession with fairytales was showing. He had simply turned his back on the idiot and with great dignity had walked away. There was simply no way he was taking any advice from his doll-loving idiotic elder brother. Who was he to talk about maturity. Ha!

After some time had passed, he checked the time and saw that it was a quarter past two in the morning. His dry throat suddenly filled him with the urgent desire to get a cold glass of water.

So, he pushed away from the desk, searched for the furry slippers Kankurou had given him as a gag gift the previous Christmas which he had refused to wear because it was demeaning, but wore in the secrecy of his room and at night when everybody was asleep. What else could he do? The slippers were very comfortable. That was the only reason why he wore them and he could swear to that.

The lights were blazing and showed him the way to the kitchen. With his mind filled with thoughts of cold water and the soft gooey chocolate cake which he knew was in the fridge, he pushed open the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Two quickly muffled screams were heard as the two previously naked figures on the floor began to put on their clothing with the man mumbling an annoyed "How troublesome".

Gaara merely stared at them both with a blank stare and in a dry tone informed Temari, "The bra goes on before the shirt or so I assume seeing that the sight of it over your shirt is quite odd and very disturbing".

Temari didn't answer him. Rather she yanked off the bra and handed it to her boyfriend Shikamaru to put in his pocket.

"Do you both mind telling me what the hell you are doing having sex in the kitchen of all places, and please tell me you didn't do anything on the slab. It's where we prepare our foods you know, you perverts" Gaara said, delighted at the opportunity to torture his sister and her boyfriend who had moved off to the other side of the kitchen and had placed his palms on the table in a pose that clearly stated that he was about to doze off.

Gaara was not surprised about that. Nara Shikamaru hated unnecessary noise and retreated when things got "too troublesome" as he liked to call it which was almost all the time Gaara interacted with his siblings.

Temari at the moment was getting really angry and Gaara inwardly marvelled at the way she looked like a blowfish. He suppressed a snigger at the thought. His face must have given him away because Temari finally lost the tight control she had kept over her anger and blew up at him. "What we are doing having sex here you ask? Well let me see, why would two fully grown adults have sex in the kitchen of all places? Maybe we suddenly got the urge while attempting to cut the chocolate cake. Or maybe because there is no other place we can have sex in without being interrupted by you because of your stupid insomniac ways you moron. You have walked in on us in my room; what you were looking for there I have absolutely no idea, in the living room, in all six bathrooms, in the toilets, the balcony, the grounds, the pool, and even the study. The time we tried using the guestroom in some vague hope that you would not interrupt us, your idiotic friends suddenly dropped in unexpectedly and of course Naruto had to bring his entire family of dogs and insisted that they hated to share and must all be put in separate rooms. It's like you have a radar that goes off anytime I am about to have sex. It's your life mission to ensure that I don't get laid anytime soon isn't it?" Temari screeched at her brother who had lost all semblance of his straight face and was busy laughing uproariously.

With narrowed eyes, she stalked towards him, raised a finger, poked him in the chest and stated, "if you know what is good for you, you will visit a psychologist who can help you with your insomnia and give me the opportunity to finally get laid".

Gaara blinked at his sister and in a voice still full of laughter asked, "or else what?"

"Or else, I will place a call to Grandma Chiyo and tell her that you're having trouble sleeping again and she should come with her leaves, potions and incense since they helped with your insomnia when you were a child" Temari said darkly, all the while glaring at her brother.

"But Temari, we both know I used sleeping pills all throughout her last visit. I slept for three days straight. That was the only way we got her to leave. It was why she assumed her medicines worked. I can't do that now. I have a business to run" Gaara said with panic at the thought of Grandma Chiyo and her bitter potions and foul smelling incense, which she always placed in his room to 'help drive away the spirits' so he could get some sleep.

"Then visit the psychologist" Temari said with a stubborn look on her face which Gaara called the 'I am not going to shift my ground' look.

With a sigh, he nodded his head slightly. Temari faintly squealed and practically ran to her bag which she had placed on the floor. _Wait a minute. Why does Temari have a bag in the kitchen? No, I do not want to know._

She retrieved a small white card from the bag and handed it to Gaara. "A friend recommended him to me and said he was really good at his job. Just call the number on the card and book an appointment as soon as possible".

Gaara looked at the card and noticed the name Hyuuga Neji printed neatly in a cursive font on the card. Beneath the name was the address of the office and the corporate telephone number.

Gaara sighed again and wondered what the man could do to help him. He was about to turn around and leave the kitchen so Temari and Shikamaru could get back to whatever they had been doing before he had interrupted them when Kankurou suddenly walked in.

With a hand rubbing his head, he asked, "What the hell is happening. I could hear you all screaming from my room. Temari, what's with the top and no bra, I can see you nipples, urgh and Gaara, are you wearing the furry slippers I got you for Christmas last year? I thought you said you hated them and they were only fit for children".

Gaara had always considered himself the bigger person which was why he ignored Kankurou and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. Of course he had smiled when he heard the thump of Kankurou hitting the floor after Temari had sent her bag-which by the way always weighed a ton-flying at his head. Why should he bother getting his hands dirty when there was always someone to help him with it?

**XXX**

It was about two minutes before one in the afternoon and Gaara was enjoying his drive round town. Suna was a big city, and it fairly thrummed with energy as its residents went about their daily activities. Everyone but Gaara it would seem. He had not been able to get much sleep the night before so he had spent the whole time working.

When he had gotten to the office that morning, there was nothing much to do but sign some documents. Everybody else was working on a merger Kaze Corp was considering, so now that he had done his part, he had to wait for the others. He couldn't even consider torturing anybody at the office as they were all very busy.

He had decided to go for a drive in order to rid himself of it all. The roof of his Porsche convertible was down and he revelled in the feel of the wind blowing through his hair. At exactly fifteen minutes past one, he heard Temari's voice. As he looked around searching for his sister and wondering what she could be doing in his car, he finally pinpointed the location her voice was coming from and was shocked to find out that it was from his cell phone.

He brought it closer and heard her informing him that he should start moving and begin his drive to Konoha so he could make it on time for his appointment with the psychologist.

He wondered why he could hear her voice since he hadn't picked up any call from her when he noticed the blinking light. _Shit! Temari recorded her voice and set it as my alarm tone? My siblings are all crazy!_

As he debated ignoring the alarm, the automated voice whispered, "Remember, I have Grandma Chiyo's number on speed dial and your car's GPRS system is connected to my computer. I will know if you don't drive to the psychologist. If you think you can drive there and turn around without going in for your appointment, the psychologist is a phone call away and I will call him to find out how your sessions are going".

At that the message ended and like the alarm it was, started all over again. He put it off immediately and with a curse turned the car around and set it on its way to Konoha.

_Damn! I do have annoying siblings._

**XXX**

Gaara made it to the psychologist's office in just the nick of time. He put up the top of the convertible, turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He pulled down the cream sweatshirt he had worn over his blue jeans, ran his fingers over his red hair to tame his locks a bit and stepped into the office.

The first thing he noticed was the minimalist white the walls had been painted in and the way it set off the brilliance of the various paintings on the wall. The colours used in the paintings were very vivid with a hint of barely restrained violence. He wondered about who the artist could be before he noticed the blonde haired and blue eyed receptionist that was looking at him in stunned fascination.

He smiled at the look and the girl seemed to lose her ability to breathe. It was a reaction he got a lot which never ceased to amuse him. He walked towards her and said "Sabaku Gaara. I have an appointment with Hyuuga Neji for three".

With a slight stammer, she replied, "down the hall, last door on the left. It has a huge brass plate with the name Hyuuga Neji. You can't miss it".

With a smile of thanks, he moved away from her. Just as he got to the entrance to the hall, he stopped and without turning around said, "you are really lovely no doubt about it. But take your mind of the thought. This guy plays for the other team honey. Thanks for being interested though".

With a laugh, he moved down the hall looking for the door to Hyuuga Neji's office. When he found it, he rapped lightly on the door and a deep voice asked him to enter.

_Wow, talk about an amazing voice. I wonder if the man has a body to go with the voice. There is only one way to find out._

He pushed open the door, stepped in and saw a fine specimen of a man. Hyuuga Neji was tall, slim, had pale that was matched with even paler eyes and long brown hair he had tied back with a ribbon.

Gaara wondered what sort of psychologist looked the way the man looked and thanked all that was good and kind that his sister had sent him to the amazing looking man for a consultation.

Hyuuga Neji was gorgeous and had the buttoned-up look Gaara knew he would take great delight in unravelling. He was going to mess with the man's mind and his body and it was going to be so much fun.

In a purring voice, he said "A very good afternoon Hyuuga Neji. I am your four O'clock".

**XXX**

A/N: So, here is the start of a new story. This is my first time writing a NejiGaara fanfic even though they're my second favourite Naruto pairing. Anyway, read and review so I can know if I should continue with the story or never write another chapter again.

I actually did the whole pre-recorded voice alarm thing for a friend who was preparing for her medical exams two years ago and had problems with waking up in the middle of the night to read. She assimilated better at that time of the day. I had a lot of fun hearing my voice yell at her to get her lazy butt off her bed and start reading for her exams. It was hilarious. Lol.


End file.
